


Вишни

by Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вишнях и людях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вишни

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cherries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499812) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack)



— Скажи ему, Арамис.

Арамис молчит. Летний ливень никак не закончится, что совершенно не смущает Портоса с д’Артаньяном, которые сражаются под дождем, меся сапогами грязь и задорно переругиваясь.

А они с Атосом прячутся от дождя на галерее. С крыши льет сплошной стеной, Арамис набирает воды в пригоршню и обтирает лицо. Дождевая вода полезна для кожи.

— Что тут скажешь, друг мой.

Атос драматически вздыхает, осуждая его недогадливость.

— Что ты совершил ошибку, и больше это не повторится.

Последнее он произносит с таким нажимом, что даже недогадливому Арамису ясно, что, если это повторится, Атос убьет его, не прибегая ни к шпаге, ни к пистолету.

Поэтому он благоразумно удерживается от слов, что пляшут у него на языке.

А если это случится снова? Если я не могу дать такого обещания никому из вас? Если я так устроен от природы, если так же грешен, как большая часть мужского рода, да и, в конце концов, почему это должно вас касаться. Не мое ли дело, с кем я…

— Атос, Ато-ос! – кричит д’Артаньян. — Смотри, мне почти удалось!

— Ха! — рычит шутливо Портос. — Ад раньше замерзнет. Давай еще раз.

— Д’Артаньян, держите позицию, как я вас учил, — громко говорит Атос, перебивая шум дождя. — Не позволяйте ему сбить вас с толку!

— Скользко! — кричит д’Артаньян в свое оправдание и под хохот Портоса тут же шлепается в жирную грязь, но немедля вскакивает, подобно Полишинелю, и прыгает вокруг Портоса, атакуя его со всех сторон одновременно, хотя по-прежнему без всякого успеха.

Портос лениво поворачивается, без усилий отражая выпады д’Артаньяна. Раскачивается на месте, как будто двор — это плещущее море, а под ногами у него палуба корабля. Смуглое большое тело, просвечивающее сквозь мокрую рубашку, и платок, которым Портос повязывает свои кудряшки, только усиливают впечатление. 

Арамис любит смотреть, как Портос дерется. И как ест: вдумчиво и обстоятельно, подбирая соус хлебом и не оставляя ни крошки, ни капли. И потом обязательно похвалит повара, даже если блюдо не слишком удалось.

У каждого из них свои слабые места. Портосу пришлось много голодать, прежде чем он стал мушкетером, и он ненавидит, когда Арамис постится. Считает, что это грех и есть — отказываться от еды, если ее вдоволь. Каждый год, когда пост заканчивается, он в тот же день приносит ему куриный бульон и заставляет выпить до последнего глотка. И Арамис пьет. Ни разу у него не хватило духу сказать, что он терпеть не может куриный бульон, которым матушка пичкала его в детстве.

Еще Арамис любит, когда Портос... На этом он обрывает свою мысль. У него с собой кулек вишен из крошечного сада, куда выходят окна его квартиры. В прошлом году примерно в это же время у них выдался свободный день, и они провели его, лежа под вишневым деревом и занимаясь любовью. Портос кормил Арамиса вишнями из собственных рук, а забытая миска валялась рядом.

Портос не разговаривает с ним третий день. Смотрит сквозь него, как будто Арамис превратился в призрак, которыми любят пугать себя и королеву фрейлины душными летними вечерами, когда воздух дрожит и колеблется от зноя. И чем дольше с Арамисом не говорят, тем сильнее ему кажется, что он и правда истончается и светлеет, и скоро гложущая дыра внутри разрастется до размера пушечного ядра.

Сперва он думал, что Атос проговорился. Но потом устыдился собственных мыслей. Атос не стал бы его выдавать, тем более что подобное знание подвергло бы опасности и Портоса. Портос догадался сам — по их лицам и по тому, как жадно Арамис ловил новости о состоянии королевы. 

Теперь из них четверых только д’Артаньян остается в неведении. Что к лучшему. Хотя д’Артаньяна и беспокоит размолвка его товарищей, он слишком умен, чтобы лезть не в свое дело, а еще бессовестно счастлив и потому рассеян.

 

***

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы впал в немилость?

Атос сверлит ему висок красноречивым взглядом. Конечно, он вряд ли бы смог впасть в немилость по той же причине, что и Арамис. Но отвечает без колебаний и с полной серьезностью:

— Я бы полз за ним на коленях через весь Париж и вымолил прощение.

Арамис резко поворачивает голову и смотрит неверяще. Атос? На коленях?

Атос по-прежнему смотрит с галереи во двор, где под дождем кружат две фигуры.

— Не сомневаюсь в правдивости твоих слов, друг мой, — мягко говорит Арамис, — но мне трудно вообразить тебя в таком положении.

— Ты путаешь честь и гордыню, друг мой, — говорит Атос и кричит: — Убирайте свободную руку за спину, д’Артаньян! 

— В следующий раз привяжу ему руку к поясу, как мальчишке, — ворчит он вполголоса.

— Ты слишком строг с ним. — Арамис опускает голову, пряча улыбку. 

Атос так яростно пытается скрывать свое расположение к юному гасконцу, однако ему никого не удается обмануть. Даже Роджер, черный и сумрачный, как ночь, атосов жеребец, больше не пытается укусить д’Артаньяна, а благосклонно принимает в дар яблоки и морковь.

И уж конечно не обмануть д’Артаньяна. Его смуглое лицо, задранное к ним, сияет, и Портос тоже невольно улыбается, глядя на своего противника.

— Хватит на сегодня, — говорит Портос, и д’Артаньян тут же устремляется на галерею, но Портос не следует за ним, а направляется в конюшню, от чего у Арамиса закручивается воронкой дыра внутри.

— Иди прямо сейчас, — говорит Атос тоном, не оставляющим места для возражений, и легко подталкивает его в плечо. 

Д’Артаньян дружелюбно кивает Арамису, когда они встречаются на лестнице, но ясно, что сейчас его мир состоит только из того, кто ждет наверху, и не может вместить кого-то еще. 

 

***

Гордыня и честь. Может быть, Атос и прав. Может быть, есть способ измениться ради близкого человека. В конце концов, Атос теперь пьет куда меньше и даже иногда улыбается, чем повергает в ужас всех новичков и некоторых бывалых мушкетеров.

Но останется ли он Арамисом или превратится в кого-то другого, если откажется от бесконечной охоты? Неутолимая страсть, с которой он то безуспешно борется постом и воздержанием, то безудержно отдается в тщетной надежде насытить — является ли она неотъемлемой частью его самого, или ее можно отринуть без ущерба и страха стать тенью, призраком былого себя?

В конюшне сумрачно и, хотя тут недавно все выскребли, запах никак не располагает к любовным объяснениям. Однако другого выхода у него нет. 

Портос стоит спиной к нему, возится с упряжью у стойла своей лошади, но, судя по напрягшимся плечам, прекрасно знает, кто ищет его внимания.

Арамис же ищет подходящие слова. Остроумные и емкие, которые смогли бы заставить Портоса рассмеяться. Раньше ему так легко это удавалось. И как же хорошо Портос смеется — заразительно, во всю глотку.

Но слов не находится.

— Я принес тебе вишен, — говорит он наконец. — Помнится, ты их любил. 

Портос молчит и не оборачивается. Тишина полна звуков – всхрапывания лошадей, шелеста сена, шума дождя – но молчание, густое и удушливое, легко ее перебивает.

— Портос… — говорит Арамис беспомощно.

— Такая красивая голова, — отвечает Портос задумчиво, гладя свою кобылу по носу, — и совсем пустая. Да, милая?

Говорит он это таким голосом, как будто готов размозжить эту красивую пустую голову о стену конюшни, а потом прибраться как ни в чем не бывало.

Чертов Атос. Всегда скажет под руку. Не вовремя.

 

***

Он не помнит, как оказывается под дождем, во дворе. Кулек мокнет у него в руках, ягоды сыплются на землю меж пальцев.

— Эй, — говорит д’Артаньян откуда-то сбоку. – Это что — вишни? 

Арамис сует ему кулек.

— Угощайся, — говорит он без голоса и думает, что дождь пошел очень кстати.

Д’Артаньян идет на кухню за миской, а потом под навес к Атосу. Заботливый мальчик с фермы.

Во дворе пусто, и никого не смутить следами вишневого сока, что появляются сперва на губах д’Артаньяна, а потом на виске, щеке и носу Атоса. Да и смыть их проще простого. 

— Идите сюда, Арамис, Портос, — зовет д’Артаньян. — Мы вам половину оставили.

Арамису не хватает воздуха, он борется с желанием броситься со двора прочь, куда угодно. Уползти и зализать рану, зарастить дыру, пока еще возможно. 

Тяжелая горячая рука опускается ему на плечо.

— В следующий раз, — говорит Портос ему на ухо, — я придушу тебя собственными руками и ничуть об этом не пожалею, Богом клянусь. Лучше так, чем видеть, как ты болтаешься в петле.

— Следующего раза не будет, Портос, — говорит Арамис, делая вид, что все его тело вовсе не обмякло от облегчения и он все еще твердо стоит на ногах. — Богом клянусь.

— Угу, — хмыкает Портос и крепко прижимает его к себе, так, что кости едва не трещат.

Ясно, что ему не верят. Но он собирается сдержать слово, только бы больше не чувствовать рваную пустоту внутри.

 

***

Позже, когда вишни и дождь заканчиваются, и небо становится совсем чистым, они сидят во дворе, наслаждаясь свежестью вечернего воздуха и дружеской беседой, и Портос не снимает руки с его плеча.

А дома на столике у постели ждет Арамиса надушенное письмо от белошвейки.


End file.
